Kullanıcı:Ramona.Stewart/ProfilKopyası
Ben, Ben, Ben= Sizce ben nasıl birisiyim? İyi birisisin, Ece! Kötü birisisin, Ece! *Tuğçe: Çok üşengeçsin ama çok dadlusun falan yani :D Sınıftaki en iyi 2 arkadaşımdan bir tanesisin. İlk sırada yer alan falan yani :D Esprilerin çok harika çok güzel aynı benim gibi falan yani :D Sonra benim gibi şirin tatlı başarılısın falan yani :D Daha yazmaya üşendim falan yani.. :D *Buse: Ece sen esprili tatlı bir kızsın. Çok komik şakalar yapıyorsun. Her zaman yüzün gülüyor. Başarılısın işte. Bazen beni çıldırtıyorsun. Yani deli ediyorsun. Of yeter be (be > olmak)! "Good bye". *Zeynep G.: Ben hakkında fazla yorum yapmak istemiyorum ama Allah var iyi birisisin.... :) *Saliha: Bilmiyorum ki tatlısın enteresansın zekisin ne biliyim sen kendini nasıl görüyorsan bana da öyle görünüyorsun anladın Ecoş. :) :) :) *Zeynep B.: Ece sen çok tuhaf birisin ama bir şekilde bizi güldürmeyi başarıyorsun. Çalışkan, düzenli, disiplinlisin ama tuhafsın işte. Bence iyi bir kıza benziyorsun ama tuhafsın işte... *Çağla: Ece çok akıllı bir kız kolay kolay kimsenin kalbini kırmaz hep güleryüzlü, esprili kız, şakacı. Ecoş nasıl desem iyi biri neyse "bb" iyisin, seviliyorsun ♥ *Fikriye: Ece sen çok akıllı bir kızsın, çok temiz kalpli birisin. Seni çok seviyorum. Biraz acayip bir kızsın ama çok tatlısın.. *Kenan: Çok iyi çok temiz çok çalışkan çok titiz ve arkadaşı Buse'yi çok seviyor. Bu kadar... *Hüseyin: Zeki, iyi bir kopya veren :D *Metin: Zeki, çalışkan.. *Emir: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, sabırlı, sakin, herkesi koruyor.. *Kemal: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, kavga etmeyen, küfürsüz... *Mehmet: Benden çok olmasın ama zeki biri... *Erdem: Zeki, iyi huylu bir kızsın. Öğretmenlerin tarafından sevilen, örnek birisisin.. (Ben: Biliyorum :D ) Eğer Userbox ve/veya Infoboxlarla ilgili sorununuz ya da isteğiniz olursa yazmaktan çekinmeyin. Size her türlü yardımım olabilir :) *Amansız Kasap *Liman Katili *Artık Güzel Değil *Kemiklerine Kadar Yanmış *Aile Cinayeti *Bir Cinayetin Anatomisi *Çağırma *Kampüste Cinayet *Yavaşça Ölümüm *Belalı Sular *Ölümün Kokusu *Her Şey Burada Sona Eriyor *Cesur Yeni Dünya *Küller, Küllere *Her Yer Kan Gölü *Ned Dillard (Adam uğraştırdı muğraştırdı ama yine de seviyorum :D ) *Ed Dunkin *Gordon Michelli *Chad Whickman *Salvador Cordero *Samuel Rye *Lucy Campbell *Aileen Greene *Freddy Stewart (Kardeşiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim neden öldün seeeen (zılgıt çeker.. :D ) *Steve Wood *Rachel Priest (Ölümü beni üzdü ama Freddy daha çok üzmüştü :D) *Daniel Taylor (Taylor Swift miydi yoksa.. KAHRETSİN! Yine unuttum :D) *Wilfred Turnscrew (Bu adam yüzünden de yazarlıktan soğudum :D) *Simon Armstrong *Harry Landry *Lawrence Bishop *Joe Stern *Tony Marconi *Julian Ramis *Tyler McAlister (Tıpkımın aynısı/Benim gibi psikopat :D) *Cornelia Trent (Moda Trendiniz.. Heygirl :D) *Alexander Vladinsky *Milton Grimmes *Samuel King *Tess Goodwin *Kızıl Tarikat *Ramona Stewart (♥) :D *Cathy King *Anakee *One-Tooth Sam *Becky Walden *Martha Price (sanki Para Ödülü :D ) *Augusta Lopez (Jennifer Lopez :D ) *Josie Picket *Vanessa Carter *Sally Stone *Biff Wellington *Troy Cassidy *Paul Greene *Gabriel Thompson *James Savage ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Farkettiniz mi hep pislik/psikopat kişileri seviyorum.. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *Tony Webb (ilk sayfam olduğu için onunla gurur duyuyorum :D) *Shane Kolinsky (nam-ı diğer "Tokatçı") *Elma Huckabee (yoksa Armut Huckabee miydi o ya o.O :D ) İmzalarım için buraya tıkla! *Atakan eşeğe kanma :D *Yılandan korkma, Yılmayandan kork :D *Off, on, yirmi, otuz, o tuz değil bu tuz :D *Yeah. iç afiyet olsun :D *Çayı ben koydum Demi Lovato :D *Bazen adımın (Ece) saçma olduğunu düşünüyorum. Sanki dil gibi!.. :D *Lady GaGa varsa Lady Kanat da vardır... *-Karnım ağrıyo. :( >:( +O zaman Sandal-ye! :D *Öğretmen: Jason De-rulo! Jason: Rulo :D DEVAMI YAKINDAAAAAAAAAAA :D 3:) Zuhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 3:) Benim hakkımda anladığım kadarıyla iyi yorumlar geldi :) Peki sizce profilim nasıl? Olağan-teşem (Olağanüstü-Muhteşem) Çok Güzel Güzel Fena Değil İdare Eder Eh İşte Kötü Çok Kötü İr-bat (İğrenç-Berbat) Ramona.Stewart Profil Mesaj Duvarı Blog Katkılar |-| Kopmatik= |-| ♥Wiki Arkadaşlarım♥= |-| Me, Me, Me= Do you think, how am I? You are good, Ece! You are bad, Ece! *This user is a middle schooler. *This user is female. *This user is 13 years old. *This user follows the rules on Criminal Case Wiki (TR). *This user's native language is Turkish. *This user hates rude people. *This user is a fan of Criminal Case. *This user is a Fenerbahçe fan. *This user can speak English. *This user watches Disney Channel. *This user thinks that Jones is the best character ever. *This user is a Rachel Priest fan. *This user's favorite character is Tess Goodwin. *This user is a Cathy King fan. *This user isn't anti-social. *This user wears glasses. *This user drinks Latte. *This user drinks Turkish Coffee. *This user is an Amy Young fan. *This user is a Nellie Appleton fan. *This user plays guitar. *This user wears MP. *This user is a professional Source Mode user. *This user is a professional Visual Mode user. *This user is a Ross Lynch fan. *This user is a member of The Kopmatik Group. *This user is a Muslim. *This user thinks Ramirez is a funny character. *This user thinks Jones is an idiot. *This user is an Adam Bentley fan. *This user is a Molly Robinson fan. *This user is a Becky Walden fan. *This user is a Diablo 2 fan. *This user is a Harry Potter fan. *This user can speak Japanese at a beginner level. *This user likes listen to "Rock Music". *This user is a fan of "Inek Shaban". *This user can speak Ottoman. *This user always uses Google Chrome. *Freyja9: She is a kind person. *Agent.Jones11: He's one of the best admins of this Wiki. *Aralanba: He's a nice person. Like me, he has knowlegde about templates and userboxes and will happily provide you with any help. *Nathanpandit: He's a funny guy and he's like my apprentice. He usually asks me about the stuff on the Wiki that he has no knowledge of. *Ersan5454: I met him quite recently. As Alp says, he's a "normal" friend. *Jones Nathan:Even though she's 3 years older than me, we still speak to each other as if we're at the same age. She's the newest member of the Kopmatik Group. She's my BFF on this Wiki. Her place cannot be refilled. ♥ *Adambentley2001:He's one of my newer friends on the wiki. I'm the one who mainly made his userboxes. :) *Bünyamin Alpaydın: He's a nice person. He thinks that Ace is a bit ungenerous :) :D *Furkan57: He's both a Wiki friend and my neighbour. I love him like a brother but ever since he went inactive on my own wiki, I had to block him.. :D *♥♥♥♥♥ IMPORTANT NOTE: I love my friends even more than I love MYSELF... ♥♥♥♥♥ *IMPORTANT NOTE2: The friends list above is COMPLETELY random. No need to take it seriously ;) *IMPORTANT NOTE3 (I'm still thinking it of a phone model, lol :D): If you move your mouse over the user names, you'll see that they're actually links :D *IMPORTANT NOTE3 ULTIMATE: I wrote this just for fun :) In case you have any problems with templates and userboxes, you can always ask me so that I can provide any help I can. I can also create a private user template for you... As you can see on my profile... -- Ramona.Stewart Message 21:33, Nisan 15, 2014 (UTC) |-| Kopmatik (EN)= |-| ♥My Wiki Friends♥= Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg Soma'da hayatını kaybeden madencilerimize Allah'tan rahmet diliyoruz...